


Are You There?

by TeutonicOresamaKnight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, SuFin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeutonicOresamaKnight/pseuds/TeutonicOresamaKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tino goes missing and is found buried alive, The Nordics make the shocking discovery that Tino can't see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So... Here is my first chapter of my first fan fiction on Archive of our Own... Please no hate! I know I can't write well!

Berwald was sat down on the bed. Tino hadn’t returned from last night. He was beginning to get worried. Soon Peter would be awake. Usually, Tino would do his thing as santa (But that’s a secret!) and would be in bed by the time dawn broke. If he’s running late, which almost never happens, he’d leave some form of message. However, there was no such thing.

Berwald began to make his side of the bed. He was getting more and more anxious. He was almost relieved when his phone began to ring and it was Tino.  
“Fin?” Berwald asked, trying not to sound so panicked. He didn’t really relax when he heard his voice. It was all shaky.  
“Su-san? Is that you?”  
“Ja… It’s me… Are you alright?”  
“I guess. It was just a really large dog. It didn’t really like me. I guess they don’t appreciate me entering their house through the chimney.” Tino chuckled. Berwald got a bad feeling but was relieved that Tino was alive.  
“Ok… Listen up, I was attacked. At first it was a dog but then someone joined in and now I don’t know where I am or when I’ll return… Sve… I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there with you.” Berwald began to feel rage bubbling up inside him. He then heard an unfamiliar voice.  
“You did tell them not to worry?” The foreign voice paused, then continued. “Good. We can begin. Say goodbye.” The voice was soft. Yet at the same time, it was rough.  
“Su-san… Please don’t make this hard for me… Thank you for looking after me all those years...” Berwald imagined Tino tearing up as he said it. Just before the connection was cut and Berwald was left alone once again, he managed to get three words to Tino.  
“Jag älskar dig.” I love you.

A month passed, with no sign of Tino. When the other Nordics arrived to visit, they noticed Berwald wasn’t himself and asked where Tino was. Berwald didn’t answer and didn’t seem to care about anything. Even when Mathias threw a fire extinguisher out of the window. After that, Berwald went into his room. He later came out in his military uniform, brandishing his baton.  
“That’s more like it! I thought he was broken! Obviously not!” Mathias yelled. He had a large grin plastered on his face. The grin disappeared when Berwald walked straight past him and towards the door.  
“I didn’t mean it! I was just pissing with you! Don’t go!” Mathias ran up to him.  
“Are you going to find him?! Can I come!?” As much as Berwald hated to admit it, he may need help with this. He nodded curtly and walked out. Mathias ran after him and shut the door, leaving Lukas and Emil alone with Peter (Who was rather happy chasing Mr Puffin. Mr Puffin wasn’t as enamoured with this idea)

In the nearby forest, which Berwald thought would be a reasonable place to start looking, Mathias was running around screeching with his battleaxe in his hand.  
“TINOOOOOOO! WHERE ARE YOOOOU!?” He paused for a moment and listened to his echo ring out and watched birds fly from the trees before hearing a faint crunch under his foot. Mathias had hoped it was a stick and looked down. He was standing on a pale, bleeding hand. He took his foot off and screeched at the top of his voice.  
“SVEEEEE! I STEPPED ON SOMETHING! I THINK I BROKE ITTTT!” Mathias heard his echo. Yet more birds fled. One even fell from its tree and landed with a thud. Berwald came running, baton in hand. He stopped at Mathias, who pointed at the hand. There was a note in it. Mathias picked it up and began to read.  
“Dear people. I must thank you for making it easy. We are done. All you have to do is dig it up in time.” Mathias looked up. “So I stood on him?!” Berwald nodded once. Mathias began freaking out but managed to pull it together and pull two shovels out from his hair. He passed one two Berwald and they began to dig.

After an hour of digging, they uncovered Tino’s body. It was mangled and unrecognisable. Berwald cradled it in his arms. Tears rolling down his face. He felt a faint heartbeat as he held Tino close to him. As Berwald sat and wept for Tino, in his head begging that the tiny heartbeat didn’t fade away, Mathias stood on guard. His battleaxe tight in his clutch. All of a sudden, Berwald sat up as saw a figure advance on trio. Mathias’ grip on his battleaxe tightened. He was ready to swing.  
“You can have him back… We’re finished.” With that he just walked off. Not even an apology, or an explanation. Tino’s eyes snapped open and he began gasping for air. He began coughing and spluttering. Berwald loosened his arms, giving the smaller nation some space, and began rubbing his back. Watching as Tino coughed up dark masses of mud, Mathias began to feel a little sick.  
“I’ll meet ya back at home!” He yelled and ran off towards Berwald’s house, leaving the two of them alone.  
“S-Su-san… Is that you?” Tino’s voice was faint. Berwald looked down at Tino. His eye weren’t as violet as usual. They seemed paler. Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill out. It was destroying Berwald inside. Rage slowly bubbling, threatening to boil over.   
“Ja.” When he found that person. That monster who did this. He, to put it blankly, was going to kill them.

Tino's eyelids began to flutter. He was desperate to stay awake. To know that he was alive. The battle didn't last long. Tino gave in and let himself drift off into unconsciousness. 

When Berwald came into the house, it was quiet. Mathias was sitting at a table sipping a beer. Lukas and Emil, Berwald later found out, had gone home. Peter was sat on the sofa watching TV. Berwald debated getting out the cardboard box. He figured that he had other things to worry about. Like finding out who did this and why.

Later on, Tino awoke and immediately began to panic. Berwald was sat at his bedside. What happened? How long was he gone? Where was he? So many questions were circling around him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realised what had happened. Berwald pulled him into a tight embrace, gently brushed off the tears that had snuck out of Tino’s eyes and were crawling down his face.  
“Su-san?” Tino asked. Berwald looked down at him.  
“Ja?” Berwald held on. He promised himself that he would never let that happen again.  
“I’m so sorry…” The Swede looked down at him. He didn’t understand why he was apologising. It wasn’t his fault. Unless, it wasn’t that. Mathias had noticed that Tino didn’t make eye contact when they found him and he woke up. He kinda looked over people’s shoulder. His eyes were faded and paler than Berwald remembered. He couldn't possibly be... Right?  
"Tino, can ya see me?" Berwald feared the answer and hoped for a positive response. Something along the lines of:  
"Whaaat?! Don't be so silly! Of course I can see." With a huge smile. Rather than the real response. 

Tino stared at Berwald's chest. His eyes glistening. He shook his head once and looked away.


	2. Who's There

"I tried to stop them! I really did! Honestly! They were just stronger.” It had been a month since they found him. The bruises had started to fade and the bones were well on their way to repair. Tino was remembering little bits. Lukas questioned him daily. What they looked like. How they spoke. Any distinguishing features like tattoos or scars. Anything of the sort. By now, they had quite a bit. There were five of them. One had a habit of apologising, a lot. That’s how Tino knew something would happen. He would apologise repeatedly before, during and after the torture and was tall. Tino didn’t really much about the others. He only heard voices. The taller one always advised him to close his eyes. The pain is bad enough without seeing what was happening. Tino always saw the end result. His mutilations. Crimson stains on his bare skin. He always felt the warm tears roll down his once plump and rosy cheeks. He heard his chest rattling sobs. Eventually, he got used to the pain. He ran out of tears. His voice ran weak and his world became blank. His life became an empty pit of darkness. Day and night melted into each other. Nothing changed.

Tino often sat in a cage. Alone. In the dark. He heard a voice that he knew from somewhere. He couldn’t picture the face though.

“Fin?” The deep monotone voice came from. Things were clicking in Tino’s mind slowly. Only four people called him that. What were their names? Mathias? It wouldn’t be him. Mathias would be screeching at him. It was  Too low to be Emil or Lukas. That left one person.

“Su-san? Is that you?” Tino was trying hard not to show how terrified he was. He didn’t want Berwald to panic and begin the largest manhunt yet and possibly winding up here with him. As much as Tino wouldn’t mind the company, he wouldn’t inflict the kind of things that happened to him on anyone else, especially not Berwald.

“Ja… It’s me… Are you alright?” Tino looked and felt around. He wasn’t here. That means he couldn’t see him.

“No! I’m not! I was taken and I don’t know where I am! I was tortured! I want to go home and forget this! Please!” Tino wanted to scream, he wanted to be truthful, yet what came out of his mouth was far from the truth.

“I guess. It was just a really large dog. It didn’t really like me. I guess they don’t appreciate me entering their house through the chimney.” He let out a nervous chuckle. He couldn’t do this. Not to Berwald, who probably saw through the ridiculous and preposterous lie.

“Ok… Listen up, I was attacked. At first it was a dog but then someone joined in and now I don’t know where I am or when I’ll return…  Sve… I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there with you.” Tino heard footsteps clack on the concrete floor. One of his kidnappers no doubt.

“You did tell them not to worry?” The kidnapper paused, then continued. “Good. We can begin. Say goodbye.” Tino knew how hard it would be. He knew Berwald wouldn’t say goodbye that easily.

“Su-san… Please don’t make this hard for me… Thank you for looking after me all those years...” It wasn’t much, but Tino at least owed him that. For keeping him warm, making sure he didn’t starve when they ran away. For helping him fight the Russians in the Winter Wars. Who was Tino kidding? Thank you would never been enough. He had to say something something more. Something like:

“Jag älskar dig.” Tino heard the Swedish man mumble. Tino began to feel his chest tighten. Berwald loved him. All this time. Tears welled up in Tino’s eyes. Berwald’s voice was no more. He was gone. Never to be seen again. That night, he cried himself to sleep.

When he awoke, Tino noticed that the ground was damp and soft. He smelt something familiar. Was that pine trees? He spread out his arms. Space. His fingers reached something damp and icy. There was snow. He almost rejoiced. He was home at last! He remembered the place. It was where the Nordics held their annual camping trip. Tino smiled. He could navigate his way home from here. His hopes were soon crushed when a damp blanket was dumped on his chest. The dark, black aroma filled his nostril and Tino wrinkled up his nose in disgust. Yet the blanket kept coming. He felt is crushing his chest. All he could do was scream. Scream for help, scream for the pain. His screams were muted when dirt tumbled into his mouth and clumped at his throat. His lungs were burning. It registered what was happening. It was the end. He was being buried alive.

Tino sat up in bed, gasping for air. His hands immediately went to his throat. He was in his own bed. The mattress was soft. He heard Berwald snoring so knew he was safe. He lay back in his bed. It was merely a nightmare. A bad dream. His breathing began to slow down. Once his heart rate was at a regular rate, Tino felt his way out of bed. He carefully made his way out into the lounge and walking into multiple things, including the door, on the way out. He eventually found his way to the sofa, where he then flopped down and landed face first into the cushions.  Tino sighed and felt his way into a comfortable sitting position. He honestly felt awful. He couldn't do anything for himself.  He couldn't get himself dressed.  Get in and out the bath. Even feed himself. Tino always needed someone by his side so that he didn't hurt himself. Or try and take Mr Puffin for a walk, instead of Hanatamago. Tino wasn't sure about anything anymore. He did know one thing. Berwald. He knew how hard it was on him. Tino often heard him crying. His low, shaky sobs shook him to the core. It was painful to hear, it was worse when you were blind. You were left to imagine what they must look like. Tino kept telling himself that it would be alright. He was only imagining the worst.

Meanwhile, Mathias was nowhere to be seen.  Lukas had gotten really worried.  He tried to phone him. He had no success. Nobody knew where he went. Later on in the night,  Tino awoke to a scratching sound on the front door. He got up from the sofa (Everyone agreed that it was better if he slept on the sofa, for his own safety) and went up to the door. He let out a shrill scream as he felt something wrap its fingers around Tino's  ankle. Berwald stumbled out of his bedroom blindly. His hair stuck out in more angles than one. He usually slept in boxer shorts. How he looked now was any fangirl's dream.

"Tino?!" Berwald shoved his glasses on his face and made his way over to the door.  He looked down,  Ready to destroy whatever was there. That was until he saw what was down there.

"Mathias?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming soon!


End file.
